The Clinical Research Support Facility provides administrative support for the Center's processes in planning, evaluation and quality control of MSKCC's clinical research protocols. Such support includes the management of the Center's Clinical Research Management Information System (CRMIS)--a database that identifies, characterizes and assists in monitoring all clinical research protocols.